Lydia will lead you home
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: 01101100 01111001 01100100 01101001 01100001 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 01101111 01110101 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00001101 00001010
1. Portal to another time

"Evie," Jacob called, jumping on the train.

"In here, Jacob." Came his sisters slightly annoyed reply.

"Alright, considering that you don't get out into the world much. I need you to see this."

"See what?"

"This big cloud…..thing," he explained, while waving his arms in the air.

"A cloud thing?" Evie asked annoyed.

"Come on and I'll show you," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out.

"JACOB!"

Evie reluctantly followed on after her brother, until they finally reached the Thames.

"Now, where was it?" He wondered.

"Jacob, you brought me out here for nothing?"

"Fine. If you want, you can head back."

Evie stood watching as her younger twin jumped the bridge. She sighed and reluctantly followed him on.

"This better be worth my time," she huffed, before jumping the bridge after him.

She followed on, jumping from one boat to the next, until finally catching up with her brother.

"There. is that worth your time?"

Evie's mouth fell open as she gazed up at the rift.

"What is this?" She asked aloud, knowing full well her brother wouldn't have any idea.

"No idea?" Came the reply she was fully expecting.

Evie held out a gloved hand and touched the opening. Jacob looked to the back, noticing that her fingers hadn't gone through. She pulled it back out to inspect it.

"After you," he smiled.

"No! We don't even know what this is."

"Well, we won't find out until we try." He shrugged.

"Jacob! No! We have no idea wh….."

But it was too late. Her brother had stepped inside the cloud.

"Damn it!" She cursed and stepped through herself.

Everything suddenly turned white and it felt as though she was being sucked into something. She came to a little while later.

"Evie," Jacob called, giving her a light shake.

She moaned and opened her eyes to find herself laid out on the cold cobbled floor.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"No clue?" He shrugged, as he sat himself beside her.

She pulled herself into a sitting position, quickly putting a hand to her head, with dizziness setting in. After a short while it finally subsided.

They both got to their feet and looked around, not much had change, apart from the low flying planes up ahead. An explosion nearby made the two jump for cover.

"What's going on?" Evie asked slightly panicked.

"Come on. We can't just stay around here."

The two ran through the near empty streets, until they spotted the familiar colours.

"Templars!" Jacob announced, ready to rush in and take them all down.

"Jacob! Wait!" Evie called, stopping him with her hand.

He looked to her in confusion.

"Look there," she nodded.

Jacob followed her gaze and spotted a hooded figure, just above them. The mysterious woman whipped out a throwing knife and with the flick of her wrist, the dagger embedded itself into the skull of one of the Templars. Another Templar turned to inspect the body, only to be met with the same fate, not soon after. The last was aimlessly wondering around and so the woman dropped from above and took the very last one out.

They stayed silent, watching as the hooded woman started looting the fallen Templars. She then stood up and used her rope launcher to scale the side of a nearby building with ease.

"If there was another Assassin in London, surely we would have known about her." Jacob said, voicing their thoughts.

"Yes, but look around you. This is London, but not our London." Evie pointed out.

"Then, what 'London' are we in?" He questioned, wondering just how many London's there were.

"How am I supposed to know?" She snapped quietly back at him.

"Then let's go find out shall we?" He sneered.

Another explosion set off behind them, making it rain down debris.

"We have to move, now!" Evie ordered, as a brick just skimmed her arm.

The twins ran to safety in a nearby warehouse.

"Evie, look at this." Jacob called to her, as she kept a look out.

"What have you find now?" She asked, heading over to him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, but I don't think this is 1868."

"And you came to that conclusion, because?"

"Take a look," he gestured.

Evie headed over and peeked around a stack of crates.

"Is that an automobile?" She asked, moving in closer to inspect it fully.

"Looks a lot less carriage like, doesn't it?"

"Indeed. But why are we here, and what year is here?" Evie pondered.

Jacob headed off in search of anything else of interest, leaving Evie to stand on lookout. It wasn't long before she caught sight of the mysterious woman again.

"Jacob, I see her. Come on, we need to ask her." Evie looked around when she didn't receive an answer. "Where are you now, Jacob?"

She headed off in search of him, clearly in a huff, this was wasting precious time.

"Jacob?" She called, making sure not to draw attention to herself.

She found her brother upstairs, leaning over a table.

"Jacob!"

"Shush!"

She walked over to see what he was doing.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Shush!" He told her again.

She did as he said and stayed quiet, both of them now listened in on what was being said.

"The zeppelins are heading over!" The voice called out.

"Zeppelins?" Jacob questioned, his brows knitting together.

Evie just shrugged in response.

"Come on. We need to find that Assassin. Maybe she has the answers we need."

Jacob nodded and pulled away from the table.

"Wonder what a zeppelin is?"

"Come on, before we find out the hard way." Evie warned, as she grabbed her twin by the arm and dragged him along.

They headed back outside, making sure that the coast with clear, before setting off.

"I saw her over there last," Evie pointed.

"Then we head in that direction," her twin smirked, before running off ahead of her.

"Jacob, wait!" She called, but he was long gone.

She headed on after her reckless brother and scaled a building. It was just like the time they were searching for Henry's curio shop, except this time they were after a moving target.

"Do you see her?" Evie asked, just as Jacob dropped down beside her from a chimney he'd just been perched on.

"No. Wherever she is, she's long gone." He shrugged.

Evie concentrated putting herself in eagle vision and scoped out the area. Nothing was showing up, until she turned back round and spotted a glowing green figure, just dropping from a building not very far from them.

"I see her," Evie informed him.

Jacob looked to where her gaze fell and the two set off once again. They made it to the Assassins last known location, but as soon as they got there, she was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it. Lost her again," Evie sighed.

"She's a slippery little bugger, I'll give her that." Jacob frowned. "But she won't get far from us."

"It seems as though she has already."

"Stop right there!" A feminine voice ordered from behind them.

The twins stood still, not bothering to turn around. They knew she was holding them at gun point.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"We just want to talk with you," Evie spoke up.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm Evie Frye and this is my brother, Jacob Frye." Evie informed her.

The woman fell silent.

"What? Do you know of us?" Jacob asked cockily, breaking the silence.

"Don't lie to me. What are your names?" The woman demanded.

"My sister's just told you," Jacob snarled.

"That is not possible," she snapped.

Jacob sighed and decided enough was enough. He quickly turned on her and tried to snatch the gun from her hand, but she anticipated his attack and he got an elbow to the face in return.

He stumbled back with a groan, "Ow!"

"Please, just let us talk to you." Evie pleaded, as she too turned around.

The woman fell silent once again as she took in Evie's features.

"Please, excuse my brother, but he can be a little foolish sometimes." She explained, as Jacob moaned and held his nose.

"Y-you are Evie Frye," the woman stuttered, "I remember your photo."

"Huh?" Came Jacob's muffled reply.

"Do we know you?" Evie asked, furrowing her brows.

The woman pulled back her hood, making the twins gawp in shock.

"My names Lydia Frye," the woman informed them.

"Lydia Frye?" They questioned.

"My grandfather is Jacob Frye and my great aunt is Evie Frye," Lydia explained to the shocked pair.

"I'm a grandfather, Evie!" Jacob beamed, before dropping to the floor.

"Jacob!" Evie called, as she crouched down beside him.

"Is he alright?" Lydia asked, as she bent over him.

"He's fine," Evie reassured. "Just a little shocked."

"That certainty makes two of us," Lydia smiled.

Evie pulled her brother to his feet with the added help from Lydia. Together they then took him somewhere quiet and sheltered, just until the shock wore off. Evie and Lydia talked a little of the future and how she never wanted to be an Assassin, but took it on anyway. She told her of the present Jacob and Evie and how they were now living life in the quietness of the country side, for their own safety.

Evie explained how they got there and that she had no idea why they were even sent, just that Jacob had found this rift and headed on in. Lydia was very shocked by this, but so were they all.


	2. The right to vote

Jacob awoke with a groan, making both women turn to him.

"What have I missed?" He asked.

"Lydia's told me a lot. The year is 1916 and that you're under attack from the Germans?"

"That's right," Lydia nodded.

"1916," Jacob thought to himself, "Bleedin' hell, that'll make me?"

He counted the years, doing the maths in his head as well as using his fingers.

"Sixty nine," Lydia informed him.

"Sixty nine!" Jacob asked, surprised. "You hear that Evie I live to Sixty bleedin' nine."

"We both do Jacob!" Evie scowled, while crossing her arms.

Lydia looked between the two, taking in her great aunts looks. It was striking how the two looked so much like each other. However, time wasn't on there side, as an exposition erupted close by, breaking her from her thoughts.

"You need to find shelter," Lydia ordered to them.

"What about you?" Evie asked worriedly.

"I have a job to do," she plainly stated, before climbing out the window.

Evie looked to Jacob, who smiled devilishly at her.

"Think we should follow?"

Evie looked concerned. She really did want to help her, seen as she was family. But then again, what if they helped and something went dreadfully wrong in the future for them, as well as for Lydia.

"No, let's just find somewhere safe for now."

"But, Evie. Why do you think we were sent here?" He asked, getting a disapproving look from his sister. "It was to protect my granddaughter."

"And what if we do help her and something goes wrong, then what?" Evie asked with pure determination.

"Nothing will go wrong," he reassured.

"Of course not!" She snapped, "Nothing ever happens when you do anything."

"That was back then. Everything is done with now. London has been taken back."

"Yes. But by the looks of it, we didn't do enough."

"Then let's take it back, for old times?"

"I said, I would never work with you again." She frowned.

He shrugged, "And I the same. But this is for Lydia's future."

Evie looked away, "I can't, Jacob!"

Jacob frowned and turned towards the window, "If you don't want to help, that's fine. I'll help Lydia myself."

Evie sighed heavily and followed on after him, "Damn it, Jacob!"

A low flying plane spotted her and opened fire. Evie quickly ran and dropped in through a nearby open window.

"Who the fuck are you?" A familiar person asked.

Evie readied her blade and ran at him, piercing his throat.

"She's an Assassin! Get her!" Another barked.

Three more Templars headed her way, each one pulling out a blade. Evie smiled as she whipped out a throwing knife. With a flick of her wrist one dropped to the floor dead.

"Get her!"

Evie quickly blocked an oncoming attack with her gauntlet. She then used her right hand to trigger the hidden blade under her sleeve, forcing it through the Templars gut. He pulled back, placing a hand to his abdomen as he too dropped to the floor.

Another headed over to stab her in the shoulder, but she grabbed hold of his wrist and forcefully snapped it, making the man scream out and drop the blade. She then sliced his neck to finish him off. Yet another fell to his knees, this time gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

The last tried to sneak up and get a back attack, but Evie kicked out forcefully. He yelled and clutched his knee, giving Evie the chance to turn and do some real damage. She lifted her leg, bringing her foot down forcefully on his other knee, snapping it back the opposite way. The Templar screamed in agony as he fell to the floor.

Evie knocked his hat away, to grab him by the hair.

"What are you planning?"

"I'll….never….tell you…..Assassin," he stammered through the pain.

"Tell me or else!" She threatened, watching as he felt around for his knife.

"Fuck you!" He spat, as he brought the knife up.

Evie anticipated his feeble attack, but was shocked when the blade penetrated his own chest. She forcefully pushed him to the floor, as he let out his last breath.

She sighed and headed on back out. Jacob couldn't be too hard to find or could he?

XxXxXxX

Lydia was now perched on a wooden scaffold, searching the area nearby.

"Now to find that radio," she thought to herself.

She turned quickly, holding out her arm, the blade extended and at the ready.

"Looks like you've been taught well," Jacob smirked, as he pushed her arm away from him.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here? I told you to take shelter," Lydia asked in annoyance, sheathing the blade once more.

"What? Can I not help out my dear little granddaughter?" He shrugged, before knitting his brows. "Um, well, not so little granddaughter. Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be used to that anytime soon."

Lydia scowled at him, "I can take care of this by myself, thank you."

"JACOB!" Evie snapped, as she ran over to him. "I told you, we shouldn't interfere."

"Aunt Evie's right," Lydia scolded him, as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, fine. There's no winning with the two of you," he frowned in defeat.

"I'll take, Jacob, with me. If you do need help, then we will be willing to come to your aid." Evie told her.

"Thank you. I'll take that into consideration." Lydia smiled, then turned back around and dropped down from the roof.

"Evie!" Jacob snapped.

"I told you, Jacob. If we were to interfere…"

"I know that. But if anything happens to her. So help me, Evie." He threatened, before jumping from the roof.

Evie stood thinking, "I suppose there's no harm in following her, just to make sure nothing happens."

She too then dropped to the floor and ran over to her twin, who was now a little up the street from her.

"Jacob, wait!"

"What now, Evie?"

"Come on. We may as well follow her. I mean we're not going to be intruding or anything…."

"Just keeping her from harm, right?" He finished for her.

"Exactly," his twin smiled.

And with that the two took off, finding Lydia tailing a man in a uniform. He looked like he belonged to guards that were stationed all over the place. However, he looked to be a step higher than the rest. They watched as she pulled up her hood and headed over to the man, trying to get as close as possible, without attracting attention. She nudged him softly, as she slipped a hand into his pocket. He looked to one of his guards with a scowl. Poor bloke had no idea why.

Lydia looked to the paper she'd just stolen, "Names, dates….." She scrolled through, "Ah, here's mention of the radio. But where is it?"

She pocketed the note and headed on her way, using her eagle vision to seek out any indication for the next bit of information. A few people on a boat below her, stood out and so she dropped from the Tower Bridge and made her way over to the boat.

"Untie me right now. This is my boat!" One of the captives ordered.

Jacob looked on. The urge for running in and taking them down was overwhelming.

"I hate just standing here doing nothing," he whined.

"This is not our mission, Jacob!" Evie remained him, as they watched Lydia take down the Blighters below without getting caught. The enforcer was the last to fall and so, she looted the next note from him and read.

"I'm getting closer. The radio is close to the river, but I need more than this."

She headed back up and out of sight of the twins.

"Um, Evie, did you see where she was last?"

"No, Jacob….." The sound of someone's feet hitting the floor behind them, stopped her mid-sentence.

"I see you're still following me," Lydia scowled, crossing her arms.

Jacob smiled at her, "Lydia, what a surprise!"

"We were just looking out for you," Evie added.

"You're not going to stop are you?"

Jacob looked to Evie, "Evie's right. But, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. You are family after all."

"So you think I can't handle myself do you?"

"It's not that. It's just that, Jacob, can't be out of the action for very long."

He shrugged in response, "I was just hoping that I could, you know smash a few skulls in."

"So, this is what my grandfather was like all those years ago."

Evie sighed, "He's worse, believe me."

Lydia let a small smile play on her lips, "Alright, fine. But, you do as I say. Is that clear?"

"This isn't our time or mission, so I agree." Evie smiled.

"Grandfather?" Lydia asked.

"I never thought I'd be ordered around by my own grandchild," he smirked. "Alright, I agree."

"Good," Lydia nodded. "Now, I need the last piece of information, before I can find out the whereabouts of the other radio."

"Radio?" Evie asked, as they both raised a brow.

"There's no time to explain. I need to stop it. But, I must find out where it is first."

"Then let's get on it, shall we?" Jacob suggested, as they all set off.

The last piece of info was held by a man, who they found wandering the docks.

"Lydia!" Evie called, "I see our mark, just over there."

Lydia looked to where she was pointing and used her eagle vision to spot him.

"Alright, we need to distract the guards." She informed them.

"I'm on it," Jacob smirked, as he ran on ahead.

"Jacob!" Evie called, but he was long gone.

"Oi! You shouldn't be here!"

"Come on. Let's get the information before Jacob gets us all taken in," Evie frowned.

Lydia nodded in agreement and followed her aunt over. Evie then took to lookout, leaving her niece to do her job. Lydia pulled the note out of the man's pocket and sped off.

"Clever. The radio is in the bridge itself. North Tower, I should drop by and say hello."

"Say hello to who?" Jacob asked, as he dropped down beside them.

"What's happened now?" Evie asked, noticing the bit of blood running down his face.

"Not mine," he told her, as he wiped it away.

"You killed them?" She snapped.

"No, just gave then a little beating that's all."

"Jacob!"

Lydia frowned. It was all true what Evie had told her. Her grandfather just couldn't resist a brawl.

"Seriously, Jacob." Evie said, shaking her head.

"Bleedin' hell, Evie! What was I supposed to do, let them beat me to a bloody pulp?"

"Avoid conflict. We don't want any unwanted trouble," his sister scolded.

Lydia snuck away while the two argued and headed for the Tower Bridge. She used her rope launcher to get her to the top of the South Tower and ran across the walkway to the North Tower. Taking out the Blighters with her hidden blade and throwing knife in the process.

As she finally made it inside, she quickly did a check of the area and found there to be four disguised Templars. She walked across the metal beams and got the drop on the two by the desk, quickly ramming her blade into the neck of one and slitting the throat of the other.

She turned just as Jacob and Evie got the drop on the last two.

"Thought you'd leave us behind," he frowned, as he got up from the dead Templar.

Evie headed over as well.

"I tried, did I not?"

"Not good enough, I'm afraid." Evie smiled.

Lydia shrugged and headed over to the radio, "It's done, sir."

Churchill's voice then followed on after hers, "Let us postpone celebrations. One of the bloody blimps has broken through. Not to worry. I have a contingency plan."

"Will someone tell me what a bloody blimp is," Jacob demanded, just as Lydia headed over to the window.

"I think it's that," Evie said pointing, as they joined Lydia.

"This is something I must do alone!" Lydia warned them. "Stay here while I take them down."

"But…"

Evie stopped him with her arm, "You have our word."

Lydia smiled, "Thank you."

"Good luck out there," she told her, before Lydia took a leap of faith.

"Evie! There's no way we can just let her go up against those things." He warned her, as he pointed out to the oncoming fighter planes.

"Oh, and what would you intend us to do?" She scowled.

Jacob flung up his arms and paced back and forth, "I don't know?"

"Just have faith in her," Evie reassured, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

He looked to her, "I'm scared…..what if something happen's to her."

"I know," she soothed, "But we can't protect her forever. We are well of age."

They both laughed at this and turned back to watch as Lydia headed over to the mounted gun.

"The gun is yours." The captain told her. "Mr. Churchill assures me you have operated one before."

"Mr. Churchill is wrong. But I have pointed at things before."

She took her place at the gun, as another officer called out. "Let's clear the sky of planes and let our boys take the zeppelins!"

Lydia set to work on destroying the first plane with ease, before two more headed over. She took another out with considerable ease, but had to take cover as the last one opened fire back at her.

"They'll be falling from the sky in no time! Get ready to move!" The man ordered, just as Templars jumped onto their boat. "Look out we're being boarded."

Lydia pulled away from the gun and went to help the guards. Jacob was ready to jump down to help her, but Evie pulled him back.

"I gave her my word that we wouldn't!"

"Damn it Evie!" He sighed, as he went back to just watching.

Lydia wasted no time in bringing the Templars down. Her kukri went right through the skull of one of the women with ease. She pulled it free and threw the body overboard. The next was another woman, who received the hidden blade through the neck, to be trown overboard with her companion. The last Templar swung at her, but she grabbed his arm and spun him round, pulling his arm up behind his back as she then snapped it. She finished him off with a slit throat and kicked him to the murky waters.

"More inbounded!" The captain called, making Lydia run back to the gun.

She opened fire on the next set of planes, taking cover when needed. Three more then headed her way and were quickly dealt with. After which the blimp was then taken down by the fighter planes.

Lydia then headed off to talk with Churchill, while Evie and Jacob made their way down to her.

"A heart-warming sight, Miss Frye."

"Your remarkably armed boat deserves a share of recognition."

"One of my experimental projects when I was Lord of Admiralty. Haven't always been a man of shadows."

"And I suppose this victory will thrust you back into the limelight."

"We may have struck a blow against the enemy, but London is still riddled with German agents. Currently, there's a new group, unlike anything I've seen before. Thiers is a fanatical, almost religious, fervour."

"And you believe I'm the woman to flush them out," she said, as she turned on him.

"Indeed. I dare not approach Mister Asquith without firmer evidence, but I believe they pose an immediate threat. If you can see to this, I give you my word that once I've battled my way back into parliament, I shall see if something can't be done about your request."

She smiled to herself as he walked off, before stopping to call back to her. "As you're aware, a vote can be far more lethal than a bullet or a blade."

Lydia turned back, still pleased with the decision and decided to go on helping Churchill.

"Good going there, kid." Jacob smirked, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm no older than you," she scowled. "And what did you expect of me?"

"That was the most terrifying thing, I've ever seen." Evie told her.

Lydia smiled, "I admit, it was quite terrifying. But I've decided to help Mr. Churchill, in response to him helping me out."

"And that is?" Evie asked.

"My chance to vote," Lydia smiled proudly.

"Fighting for women's rights, good for you." Jacob cheered.

"Ignore him. I think women should be entitled to the same rights as men," Evie complained, as she and Lydia walked off, now talking about how women get treated differently to men. Jacob huffed and decided to go find a pub somewhere.


	3. Evie's damned Pride!

"Where's grandfather?" Lydia asked, thinking that her aunt would probably know.

"At a guess. I'd say the nearest pub," Evie frowned.

"Then he's not far away," Lydia responded, also with a frown.

The two women dropped from the roof. Evie following on after Lydia through the slightly deserted streets on London, until finally coming to the pub and heading inside. They both stopped dead in their tracks, the whole bar was in a shambles.

"No guesses to who could have done this," Evie scowled.

A man looked up to them, "Piss off out of here. Your kind aren't welcome."

Evie looked to Lydia as they shared a look.

"Where is the man that did all this?" Evie turned to ask.

"Don't fuckin' know. Now piss off!"

Lydia walked over the shards of broken glass, groaning bodies and broken tables to get to the man. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet, "Wrong answer!"

The man looked terrified as she flexed her wrist to allow the hidden blade to spring forth.

"Alright, alright, I give. It was the guards. They came and hauled him away."

Lydia retracted her blade and let the man drop back to the floor.

"Where did they take him?" Evie asked concerned, as soon as Lydia joined her again.

"More than likely the Tower for questioning," Lydia thought.

"Which means we need to get him out of there before he causes any more trouble," Evie sighed.

Lydia nodded and followed the older woman back onto the streets. They made their way across the bridge, being careful as to not attract anymore unwanted attention. The guards on duty moved back and forth between themselves, making small conversation, making it easier for the two women to pass.

"Looks like the only way is up," Evie thought, as they climbed to the top of the open bridge.

Lydia jumped to the walkway between the Towers, after getting a good hold she pulled herself up. Evie followed on, doing the exact same thing. Once they were at the top, it was time to cross the Tower. Lydia was up and over in no time, Evie also made short work of the building, to then join Lydia on the steel supports, they ran across easily. Lydia then dropped down, making it back to the opposite side. Evie dropped beside her.

"So, how do you suppose we get in?" Evie asked looking at the guard standing directly in their way.

Lydia looked to her aunt, giving her the same smile that Evie knew all too well when she would look at Jacob.

"What are you planning?" She asked, before Lydia took off at a run, heading straight for the guard.

"This is no place for…"

Lydia cut him off by jumping on him, pinning him down, just as the two other guards turned to see her. People on the streets shrieked, while others turned a blind eye, scared that the same fate would fall upon them. Evie quickly ran in after her, feeling as though she'd done this before, with someone else.

"You'll pay for that, Missy!"

Lydia stood and pulled her kukri from its sheath, the smile she gave them almost made them turn and run, but they stood it out. She threw her kukri at the first guard, the blade striking him through the temple. The other looked on at his fallen friend and turned to run, but a throwing knife struck him in the back of the head. His knees gave way, making him collapse in a heap on the floor.

"Would you at least warn me if you're going to do something so reckless." Evie frowned, as she went to retrieve her throwing knife.

"Reckless?" Lydia answered, with her foot on the guard's chest as she pulled her kukri free.

"Yes, reckless!" Evie answered, while wiping the blood from her knife.

"I could have easily handled them by myself," she huffed.

"What's going on down there?!" Another guard spoke up, from above them.

Evie threw the throwing knife at him, making him drop instantly. She turned to find Lydia now scaling the side of the wall and was gone from sight.

"She's just like Jacob," Evie growled and followed on after her.

Her rope launched hooked itself on top of the wall. She pulled it back to propel herself upwards, to then climb over the wall and then onto the small ledge, finding Lydia already inside making a whole load of commotion. Evie dropped through the window, just in time to see Lydia decapitate the very last guard.

"What took you?" She asked, now turning to face Evie.

"Now look here….." Evie started, but was cut off as voices could be heard.

She pulled Lydia aside so they could watch as a group of guards and a Templar headed their way.

"You say you have an Assassin?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where are you keeping him?"

"He's in the main Tower, sir."

"Very good, I think I'll go pay him a visit. I have a nice surprise in store."

Lydia was fuming and jumped out, her blade striking the guards down.

"Assassins!" The Templar roared, now running for his life.

Evie pulled a throwing knife from her pocket, but the man was long gone.

"Are you pleased?" Evie asked, forgetting that it was Lydia she was talking to.

"No! I'm not!" Lydia snapped back. "I'm angry about them taking grandfather and what they'll do to him."

Evie frowned, "Don't worry about your grandfather. He's been through worse situations than getting himself kidnapped."

Lydia calmed herself, now thinking more reasonably.

"How do we go about this?" She asked.

Evie thought about it, "The guards will be on high alert now, but if we blend in they won't see us coming."

Lydia nodded and pulled up her hood. Her grandfather had thought her how to be brutal, but that wasn't always the best way to go about things. Evie on the other hand had taught her how to blend into her environment, there was no way she would be seen or heard.

"Stealth is key," Evie reminded her. "Jacob's recklessness more often than not leads to more trouble than its worth."

"I much rather prefer to have both just as a precaution," Lydia added.

Evie smiled at her and then pulled up her hood. "You have no idea how much you are like Jacob."

Lydia laughed, "Don't fix it, if it's not broken."

Evie shook her head and climbed back outside. They both scanned the area, looking out to see the guard's patterns, once they had all that they used it to their advantage. They slipped through the courtyard, with Evie pulling out a throwing knife every so often to distract guards from their whereabouts.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Sir, I thought I heard a noise."

"Back to your post, soldier!"

"Yes, sir."

Evie and Lydia used the distraction to climb up to the main Tower. A few guards lined the roof, making it a little difficult for them to get in through the door at the top.

"I'll distract them. Get yourself inside," Evie ordered.

Lydia waited for her to climb over, just as a guard caught sight of her.

"You're not supposed to be here!" He shouted, drawing the attention of the rest and readying his gun.

"Get her!"

"Stop that woman!"

Evie ran across the roof, dodging bullets as she went. Lydia quickly climbed the wall and walked over to the door, where she pulled out her lock picks and set to work. She slid herself inside and headed downstairs to find a few Templars standing guard.

"Wish I could get a turn at showing that Assassin who's boss."

"Yeah, I agree."

Lydia snuck up behind them, both wrists flexing as her blades embedded themselves into Templars necks. They dropped to the floor as soon as she retracted the blades. She then moved in closer, hearing more voices as she took cover behind one of the pillars.

"Hit him again!"

"Let me have a go."

Lydia looked down, noticing there were about four Templars in the area below her. She used her eagle vision to find there were seven of them in all. She couldn't risk using a berserk dart, for fearing risk of Jacob getting in the cross fire. She checked her throwing knives and smiled knowing she had a good supply. She took aim at the first and threw it, the Templar dropped to the floor. Upon noticing this, the others turned around to see.

"What the bloody hell!"

Lydia took down another and then another, but the others caught on.

"Assassin, boys, watch your backs."

Lydia thought about dropping down, but the Templars all had guns at the ready for her. Jacob smirked and pulled his hands free of the now weakened rope binding him. He sprang from the chair, to take out the first, ending him with his hidden blade. He turned quickly and used the body as a shield against the others.

Lydia using this distraction dropped down to take out the one nearest to her. A Templar had his gun set right on her, but luckily the bullet just skimmed her as Jacob dealt with him. Lydia finished the last one and looked to her grandfather.

"Thanks for the rescue," he smirked.

"Don't!" Lydia replied in a stern tone.

Jacob shook his head, knowing she was upset with him.

"Lydia," he called to her, as she walked away.

He followed her out of the building and onto the roof.

"Where's Evie?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

She used her eagle vision, a green glow gave her Evie's exact whereabouts and be the looks of it she was in trouble.

"Something's wrong!"

Jacob became serious and followed on after Lydia. He stopped to get a look at his surroundings. Lydia dropped down a little up ahead of him, he watched her move stealthily over to his sister, noticing a few guards closing in. He ran over to the edge and dropped down, to quickly take out the guards.

Evie ran, before finally coming to a stop in a small clearing. She doubled over, trying to catch her breath, after which she made her way over to the wall and slid down it. Lydia jumped the nearest hedge getting the drop on a wondering guard and silenced him once and for all. She found Evie sat up against the wall and rushed over to her.

"Evie!"

"Lydia, where's Jacob?"

"I'm right here," he smirked.

"Idiot!" She cursed.

"Don't start again, Evie."

She glared at him and pulled herself to her feet, wincing as she did so.

"We have a clean get away," Jacob announced.

The three then ran, just as one of the snipers caught sight of them and opened fire. Luckily no one was hit and they took refuge in a nearby alleyway. Evie slumped herself down on a stack of boxes, with Jacob leaning back against the wall and Lydia on look out.

"Before you both say anything about me, I want to say I'm sorry. What I did was stupid and reckless."

Evie and Lydia exchanged glances.

"That makes a change for you to admit to something," Evie said giving a slightly pained smile.

Jacob pulled a face and looked to Lydia, "I'm not quite used to the fact that I have a wife and child, let alone a granddaughter."

"And how do you think I feel about seeing you like this, even though you're both living in the countryside right now."

"You know that would be a thing to see," Jacob smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, Jacob." Evie warned him.

"Wouldn't you like to see how old and wrinkled you are, dear sister?" He teased.

"No, thank you!"

"You take all the fun out of things, just like father did."

"I'm not in the mood, Jacob."

"Should we be heading back now?" Lydia asked, breaking the two off.

"Pub?"

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Just a suggestion, keep your knickers on, ladies."

Lydia walked out of the alleyway, followed by Jacob, who stopped to look at his twin. "You coming?"

"I'll catch up," she smiled.

Jacob shrugged and walked over to Lydia. Evie listened to the two, until they were out of her earshot. She pulled open her coat and took a glance down at a rather large patch of blood that was now covering her blouse.

"Damn it!" She cursed, lifting the fabric to see the bullet hole, with blood continuing to pool out.

There was no way she would be able to deal with this on her own, but her damn pride got the better of her. She'd really wanted to have to deal with it herself or else pass out from blood loss. She knew where Lydia's hideout was, but getting to it was a different matter.

"Come on, Evie." She forced herself, for once her pride would have to take a back seat.

She stood up before sitting back down due to dizziness, it wasn't long before Jacob popped his head around the corner.

"Evie?" he called, noticing she hadn't moved.

"Jacob." She answered. "I may need your help."

Jacob rushed over to her, followed by Lydia, who dropped to her knees to look at the damage.

"Damn it, Evie. You should have said something!" Jacob snapped at her.

"We need to get this out," Lydia frowned.

"You'll get yourself bloody killed one of these days," Jacob ranted on, as he helped his twin to her feet.

"You'll get me killed!" She corrected.

Jacob lowered his head, "Don't say that, Evie, I never meant to put you in danger."

"Pull up your hoods and follow me," Lydia ordered. "I know of a nurse in the area."

Jacob helped his twin over to a small supply shop. Lydia quickly headed inside and greeted the man behind the counter.

"Charles!"

"Ah, Miss Frye, anything I can get for you today."

"Ruth?"

"She's in the back. Did something happen to you?"

Lydia shook her and head and waited for Jacob and Evie to enter.

"Friends of yours?" He asked, as Lydia nodded and gestured to the two hooded figures to follow her into the back.

He then turned back to face the door as a guard walked in. He took a good look to the three, before they disappeared into the back.

"Anything I can get you, sir?" Charles was heard.

Lydia opened a back door and flicked a small switch, a hidden door opened to reveal a slightly bigger space. She came to a door and knocked.

The door opened, tp reveal a woman staring out at them. "Lydia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but my friend here needs your help."

Ruth looked to the woman, "Bring her in."

Jacob helped Evie inside.

"Put her on the bed," Ruth ordered.

Lydia helped Evie lay down, while Ruth set about getting her things together. She walked back over to the table and opened her patients coat and pulled away the blouse.

"This may hurt a little," she warned, as a she inserted a needle right near the area.

Evie clenched her fists, while Jacob gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Lydia was on the other side also giving her support.

"You'll be alright, aunt Evie." She whispered.

Ruth put all her concentration into finding and pulling out the bullet. She then brought a bottle over to clean the wound. As she poured it in, Evie started lashing out.

"Nearly done," she soothed, as she started closing up the wound.

Evie tried her hardest to get up, but Jacob and Lydia kept her pinned. After the wound was closed, she then bandaged it. Jacob paid the woman for her trouble, leaving Lydia to help Evie up.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Evie rubbed at the wound, hoping to ease the pain off a little. It didn't help much, but it was a lot better than it had been.

"Don't try and hide anything from us next time," Lydia scowled.

Evie keep her head down, "Can we go now?"

"Let's get you back to Lydia's place and then you can rest up."

"I'm not incapacitated," she snapped back at him.

"I would never assume such a thing," he teased.

"Enough!" Lydia snapped.

They both stopped and stayed quiet for the remainder of the walk. Evie slumped herself in an armchair, while Jacob continued to pester her about bed rest, while Lydia was talking with Churchill through the radio, until she placed the receiver down.

"You two can stay here. Mr. Churchill has something he needs to see me about."

Jacob stopped his teasing and slumped down on the sofa. Hopefully, Lydia would be back to tell him that he could go on their next mission. But the way he'd been acting, may prove him wrong.


	4. Jacob plays nurse

Lydia made her way out onto the streets to head over the Tower Bridge. She used her rope launcher to get her to the top with ease and headed inside. Churchill stood waiting for her by the desk.

"I hope you like my new office, Miss Frye." He greeted. "As you can see, my informants have found some promising leads. Evidence of spy activity has surfaced around the field hospital, St. Katherine's Dock's and the Tower of London. I needn't remind you how crucial it is that we put a stop to these infiltrators."

"I'll be on my way, sir."

Churchill took a drag of his cigar and nodded.

"I'll leave everything in your capable hands."

Lydia climbed out of the window and headed down. First things first, she needed to tell her aunt and grandfather about things. She ran back across the bridge and then dropped down. A few guards turned to look at her as she passed by. She stopped upon hearing someone talking beneath her.

"Templars, it seems." She thought to herself, as she ran around to get under the bridge.

Just as expected the Templars were spread out, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Don't worry, there's no way this will fail."

"What are you planning now?" Lydia thought, quickly falling back as one of them walked dangerously close to her.

He turned his back to her, giving the Assassin a perfect opportunity to strike. She took him from behind, a hand covering his mouth, while her blade struck him in the back. He let out a muffled cry and fell limp against her. She dragged him from view, to then move in closer.

The next one was leaning over the desk, deep in his studies. She moved quick and agile, striking him quickly. He fell to the floor, just as another caught sight of her, "Assas..." He yelled out, before a throwing knife struck his head.

He dropped to the floor, but not before raising the alarm.

"She's here!" Another called.

Lydia reached for her kukri, just as one of the Templars struck. She held up her gauntlet, as it took most of the blow. Her free arm delivering the fatal blow, with her kukri now embedded in his chest. She pulled it free, to then swing around and slice through the next Templars gut. He clutched at the gaping wound, but collapsed shortly after. The last swung his knife at her, narrowly missing her by an inch. She sliced his hand clean off, before stabbing him in the throat with her hidden blade.

She straightened up, while taking a good look at the carnage around her. "I'd best be on my way, before the guards end up finding me." She warned herself.

She carried on her way, until she was back at her hideout. It didn't surprise her in the least to walk in on one of their arguments.

"I was shot, all because of you!"

"Oh, that's right, play the wounded card."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just behave for once."

"You are always quick to point the blame on me."

"It was your fault."

They both stopped to look as Lydia walked in, while voicing her thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, so you're taking her side," Jacob complained, throwing up his hands.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, just pointing out a fact that's all."

Jacob slummed down in the armchair and crossed his arms.

"I'm heading back out for a little while. Mr. Churchill has given me the whereabouts of all the spy locations."

"And that won't involve us by any chance," he asked, knowing the answer.

"No, you're staying here, to look after Evie."

She then collected her things together, before stopping to check on the wound. Evie stood herself up, pulling up her blouse to show the now stained gauze.

"Grandfather, would you clean and re-cover this?" She asked.

Jacob pulled himself up from the seat and walked over, "I suppose it will give me something to do."

"Fresh bandages are in the cupboard," she informed him, before straightening up and heading back out again.

Jacob trudged off to the kitchen, opening one cupboard after another, before finally laying his hands on the new bandages. He gave his hands a quick rinse, giving his sister an infection was the last thing on his mind. Evie sat waiting for him to prepare. He carried everything in his arms, cursing when the bottle of alcohol slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

"Fuck everything," he spat, as he dropped everything else on the floor.

"Jacob, what have I told you about taking on to many things." Evie lectured.

"You tell me a lot of things, Evie. It doesn't mean I have to listen to every one of them."

She sighed and started on easing of the gauze, she gasped as it stuck to her.

"Here," Jacob warned her, as he poured a little alcohol straight onto the wound.

"JACOB!" She cried out, at the sudden contact.

He ignored her and peeled off the gauze himself, now replacing it with fresh.

"You should get some rest,."

"I don't need to!" She snapped, making her twin shake his head.

"Bed. Rest. Now!"

"I said no!"

"You're going to do as I say, or else I'll tell Lydia that you wouldn't cooperate."

She thought about getting a little rest, if it got Jacob to leave her alone for a little while. She pulled herself up from the chair and headed over to the bed. Jacob smiled at a job well done and followed on after her, making sure she was alright. He checked her head, for any signs of fever.

"Jacob!" She wined, moving her head away.

"Look, Evie, you may not care about your wellbeing but I do."

"Wow, Jacob. I never knew you had it in you," she smirked.

"Just shut your eyes."

She could tell he was a little embarrassed about it and couldn't help to rub it in a little.

XxXxXxX

Lydia was now over by the field hospital, she found Churchill waiting for her at the side of one of the warehouses.

"Mr. Churchill."

"Ah, Miss Frye. We believe one of the spies is posing as a nurse in the nearby facilities. She has been taking blood samples into odd looking cubes and delivering them to an unknown accomplice. Perhaps you will be able to spot him during one of these illicit rendezvous. Good luck."

She headed over to the make shift hospital, vaulting the small wall with ease. She then headed over to the first tent. There was a nurse walking back and forth. Lydia watched her for a little while, as she then poured some blood into a cube. She snuck over to the other side, watching again as a man in a guard's uniform, walked over to the nurse.

"Do you have it?" He asked, as the woman passed over the goods.

"Good," he smiled, as he look the lot from her hands, leaving her to get back to her duty's.

Lydia looked around for any nearby guards that might see her, luckily they were all to preoccupied with other things to pay attention to the Assassin. She then walked over to the woman and slit her throat.

"Now to get you to the morgue," Lydia said more to herself, as she picked the dead woman up, to throw her over her shoulder.

She looked over at the next tent, noticing a guard standing idle. She put the woman down, while she dealt with the guard. Quickly covering his mouth with one hand, she snaked her free arm around his throat to knock him out. After he was taken care of, she headed back, picked up the spy and dumped her on a vacant stretcher.

"Now for the accomplice."

She used her eagle vision to scope out the man she was looking for, eventually finding him talking with the guards.

"Nothing's ever that easy," she moaned, as she now waited for him.

He eventually split up from them, now heading into the cover of the tent, giving Lydia the perfect opportunity to strike once again. She come up behind him, letting her hidden blade take care of him. He then dropped to the floor. Nothing was seen, nothing was heard. She quickly ran from the scene and headed back home.

She climbed in through the window, half expecting some sort of commotion, but this time was surprised to find the two sleeping soundly. Evie was sleeping peacefully on her bed, with Jacob looking quite uncomfortable on the chair. She let them rest, while she made herself a quick supper.

Jacob stirred at the smell of food and walked in on her. He gave his eyes a rub, trying to wake himself up fully.

"Something smells good."

Lydia turned, "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Don't mind me. It's Evie that needs the rest."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

His smiled broadened, "I've not had a good meal in ages."

Lydia laughed and set about getting something cooking.

"Aunt Evie told me never to touch your cooking."

"She would say that."

"Well you did burn it most of the time."

He shrugged, "I blamed it on the food."

"Of course you would," she smiled, as she set the plates down.

This little moment gave the two chance to get to know each other a little better. They talked all through the night. Jacob would often say something amusing to get them both laughing, as explosions were heard in the distance.

"I don't know how you survive this?" He pondered.

"I do what needs to be done and forget whatever goes on around me. You and Evie taught me that, for when things got worse."

"So what's my wife like?" He asked.

"She's sweet and kind and always keeps you in your place."

He huffed, "I married an Evie.'

"Not entirely."

He grinned wildly, "What about your parents, my son?"

"Mother and father were hardly ever around and I was more interested in my studies."

"Runs in the family," he sighed. "However, it's not all bad, as long as I get to spend time with you."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two then decided to call it a night and bed down until morning. Jacob was finally coming round to accepting his granddaughter.


	5. Spy hunt

Come morning, Evie was up and about followed by Lydia and then Jacob. Lydia gave herself a quick wash, before pulling on her clothes to then head for the kitchen. Jacob come up behind her while stretching.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked.

"I need to find Mr Churchill who should more than likely be around the city somewhere."

Jacob nodded, "Let's go find him then shall we?"

Evie glared at him, getting a "What?!" In return.

"It's not up to you," she told him.

Lydia looked to him, "I suppose you could come." He smiled at this, giving a nod to his twin. "If…..you behave."

Evie was the one to smile back at him now.

"Auntie, are you feeling up to going?" She asked turning to look at the older woman or younger woman now.

Evie nodded to her, "My wound isn't troubling me much today."

"Good, I'm glad to hear." And with that they all headed out.

Lydia searched the city, coming in contact with the Rooks when needed.

"Have you seen, Mr Churchill?"

"Yeah, he's just down by the magazine stand over by the docks. Will you be needing our help, at all?"

"No, thank you." She smiled at them.

"My pleasure, Miss." The Rook smiled.

Lydia made her way back to Evie and Jacob as they kept themselves to the back alleyways.

"Mr Churchill is by the docks. I shall go talk with him and return to you with the mission briefing."

Jacob nodded as did Evie. They watched her go and waited. Jacob crossed his arms, watching the people go about their daily lives.

"How do they live like this?" He thought aloud.

Evie looked to him, "How do you mean?"

"Well with those things flying low in the sky, dropping bombs or gunning people down. How do they go about life as if nothing's going on?"

Evie nodded in response by his side, "They must all live in fear each and every day, but we all have to deal with one day to the next."

"Yeah," he thought to himself. "Didn't Lydia say about the bloke she was going with, was in the army?"

"She did, yes."

"Must be hard for her, you know."

Evie looked to him with a warm smile, "Look at you, Jacob. I never knew you had such a caring side to you."

He huffed and continued on, "She lives out her life here. Never knowing if she's the one to be gunned down or if her fella never comes home safe."

Evie looked to the floor, before looking back up at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You should never think like that, Jacob."

He glumly nodded and looked out to the people once again.

XxXxXxX

"Miss Frye. I believe I am quite getting the hang of this espionage business," Churchill greeted.

She gave him a small smile.

"This one should be of particular interest to you. One of the spies currently detained at the Tower has been making some rather fanciful claims. About a Brotherhood of Assassins, no less. You may want to silence him before he causes you and your associates undue trouble. Consider it my gift to you."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled.

He nodded and headed on his way. Lydia made her way back to Evie and Jacob once again.

"There is a spy, Mr Churchill has warned me of. We must end him and quickly before he compromises the Brotherhood."

They both nodded and followed on after Lydia, to the Tower. They stopped upon seeing one of the guards in the archway.

"How do we proceed?" Evie asked.

"Same way as we always do," Jacob smirked as he was just about to walk over. Evie quickly held out a hand to stop him, giving him a glare in return.

"Lydia, this is your choice." She said looking to her great niece.

Lydia nodded and looked to her, "I say we do it the stealthy way. That way there's less risk of injury."

Evie smirked at her twin, who was looking rather disgusted by her.

"Fine, have it your way." He grumbled.

"Jacob, I'm not getting hurt because of your recklessness again!"

"Evie, I never said anything, did I?"

"Quiet!" Lydia snapped at the pair, while pulling out a smoke bomb.

"Grandfather, make yourself useful and take him out as soon as I…"

Jacob rushed over before Lydia had even got chance to threw the bomb. The guard narrowed his eyes at the Assassins approach, his hand itching to grab his weapon.

"Step back, sir! This is a restricted area!" The guard yelled.

Jacob ran over and gave him a good punch to the face, a loud crunch rang out as Jacob's brass knuckles come into contact with the man's face, breaking his nose. Lydia pocketed the smoke bomb and headed over to her grandfather, who was now way ahead of them.

"Jacob!" Evie half shouted, half hissed.

Lydia used her rope launcher to make her way up to the top of the Tower. Evie followed suit and they headed inside. A dead body greeted them inside.

"This wasn't my doing!" He confessed, holding up his hands. "He was like this when I got here."

"Damn!" Lydia cursed. "He's escaped."

Evie bent down, looking to the stab wound. "He's close. The blood's still fresh."

Lydia turned and made her way out of the window. Evie glared at Jacob before she followed on after Lydia. Jacob let out a heavy sigh. He so wanted to impress his granddaughter, but knew it wasn't working out. He'd have to calm his act down to stay in hers and Evie's good books, however, when it came to Evie that was a thing in itself.

He decided to stay back and let the women work, else he'd be in for some right ear ache later, not that he wouldn't be already though.

"He's there!" Lydia pointed.

They watched as the spy hid out of sight of the wandering guards, making sure not to be seen. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before bolting out.

"You there! Stop!" A guard yelled, catching sight of him.

The Assassins watched on, hoping the guards could deal with him instead. It would certainly help and no one would get hurt, unless you were the spy of course. Lydia frowned as a smoke bomb was set off. The guards caught in it, coughed and staggered back.

"Looks as though he's smarter than we anticipated," Lydia sighed.

"How do you want to do it?" Jacob asked, surprising them both.

"I'm surprised you're not already down there," Evie thought.

He shook his head, "I've learnt by my mistakes."

Lydia looked on in worry, "We haven't switched my grandfather along the way, have we?"

Evie laughed.

"Very funny," he scowled. "Now stop playing around and think of something."

They both got serious about this once again and looked down. The spy was giving the guards the slip, left right and centre.

"We could do with disabling him," Lydia thought aloud.

"I'm on it," Jacob beamed.

"Jacob!" Evie snapped. "Don't even…."

He pulled out a throwing knife and ran off down the Tower wall, taking his aim carefully he struck the man in the leg. He fell with a loud cry, dropping to his knees, alerting the guards of his whereabouts. They all come running at one.

"Kill him!" One yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Another answered as he delivered the finishing blow.

Jacob made his way back to the two awaiting ladies and smiled, "How was that?"

"I'm quite impressed, Jacob." Evie smiled.

"You handled that one quite well, grandfather." Lydia praised.

"That's what I like to hear," he smirked as he pulled her into a hug.

It felt warmly, but at the same time a little odd. He was her grandfather but here he was in his youth. She pulled away from him to then head back for home. It had been a fun and eventful day, but Evie would be in need of fresh gauze. They headed for home or Lydia's home as it were. Lydia unlocked the door and headed on inside, followed by Evie then Jacob, who shut the door behind him. He then sat himself down in one of the armchairs, leaning over to warm his hands with the fire.

Evie followed Lydia to the kitchen to get herself another fresh bandage. She reached out to take it, but Lydia stopped her.

"You shouldn't be the one to do it," Evie frowned at her.

"Lift up your blouse," Lydia ordered, ignoring her aunt.

Evie sighed and lifted it up so that Lydia could replace the old with the new. She was much gentler than Jacob had been with her and she appreciated it. Lydia threw the old soiled one out, then gave the wound a good looking over, glad to see it was healing pretty well before covering it again.

"I would give it a few more days until it is fully healed."

Evie nodded and put her blouse back down, "Thank you, Lydia."

She smiled, "It's been fun working with the two of you. Strange, but good fun."

"I never knew he had it in him," Evie said, now losing herself in thought.

"For grandfather to have had any children, you mean?"

Evie nodded and looked to her, "He was never all that interested in…..anyone."

"He really does love grandmother."

"What of his son?"

"My father told me of his childhood with grandfather. He really enjoyed himself, unlike me. I thought my parents were trying to force me into something I never thought I would ever do. My studies always came first. If I had known what I do now, I may still have chosen the same path.

"I followed in my father's footsteps, but what I preferred was the light side of being an Assassin. Finding the Pieces of Eden was more important to me than killing Templars. I would, much rather like yourself, prefer to be sat reading about the history of things."

"Knowledge is far more greater than power," Lydia nodded.

"That is exactly what I say, but Jacob doesn't believe in such silly things like that."

They both laughed at this, getting a response from Jacob.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing much. We were just saying how much we love to read."

Jacob grunted, "I have no time for such drivel."

The two laughed again.

"He has no idea of a good night, does he?" Lydia answered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Getting drunk at the pub IS a good night out," he shouted back.

"You're wasting your life away, grandfather." Lydia warned him as the two walked in to join him.

"I am enjoying life to the full, Lydia. Don't take what Evie's to says as fun."

Evie shook her head, "Jacob, you will never understand the finer things in life."

He shook his head and sat back in the chair, resting his eyes as to not be able to listen to the two continue to cloud his mind.


End file.
